Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor, and particularly to a multilayer ceramic capacitor which includes a laminate having a plurality of dielectric layers and a plurality of internal electrode layers respectively laminated, and external electrodes formed at end surfaces of the laminate so as to be electrically connected to the internal electrode layers.
Description of the Related Art
The multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a base body in which the dielectric layer and the internal electrode layer are alternately laminated. The internal electrode layer is configured in such a way that a pair of internal electrode layers are alternately exposed to both end surfaces of the base body. One of the internal electrode layers alternately laminated is electrically connected to an inner side of a terminal electrode formed so as to cover one end surface of the base body. The other of the internal electrode layers alternately laminated is electrically connected to an inner side of a terminal electrode formed so as to cover the other end surface of the base body. In this way, a capacitance is formed between terminal electrodes formed on both ends of the base body (Refer to JP 2015-62216 A).